The Swordsman and Succubus
by Damn my life
Summary: Raven encounters a succubus that he had met in the forest. Her name is Eve and she has her eyes set on him not for love but to kill. After getting to know Raven, she starts to fall for him while Raven is also falling for Eve. Can the two live a happy life with each other despite being different races? Sorry about confusing you guys from before at the last part. I was half-dead XD


**Kiyo: Well here is the one-shot that you wanted Kat. I hope you like it.**

**Elsword: Who's in it?**

**Kiyo: You all are but Raven and Eve are the main characters.**

**Raven and Eve: YAY!**

**Elsword: QQ I'm never an important character...**

**Kiyo: You were in Just another love Story you dunderhead.**

**Elsword: BUT THAT WAS JUST A ONE-SHOT! QQ make me a main character for once.**

**Sir Fluflykins: Want me to kill him sir?**

**Kiyo: Please do...**

**Sir Fluffykins: C'MERE YOU! *starts throwing flaming kunai at him***

**Elsword: WHY THAT SQUIRREL?! *runs away***

**Sir Fluffykins: I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU YET! *chases***

**Kiyo: I'll just start...**

**Elsword: SK**

**Eve: CEX (Code Exotic if you didn't know)**

**Raven: ST**

**Chung: SG**

**Rena: SR**

**Aisha: HM**

**Ara: LH**

**Kiyo: Yes I realize that they are 1st job classes. I wanted to do this for a change plus Kat told me the classes~.**

* * *

"Hey Raven!" A familiar red head yelled out for the swordsman in the tree. He got off the tree trunk to talk to him.

"What's up Elsword?"

"Chung found a place where we can spar!" His eyes gleamed a little when he heard that.

"So where is it?"

"C'mon I'll show you!"

"Hey wait-" He grabbed Raven's arm before he could finish and began to drag him away to who knows where. They walked for about 30 minutes before someone bumped into us. A small giggle was heard and Raven recognized who it was. "Hey Aisha..."

"HI RAVEN~! Hi Elsword..." She hugged his nasod arm.

"Why does Raven get all the attention?" Elsword complained. Aisha stuck her tongue out at her.

"Cause Raven's a cutie~." Elsword pouted while Raven just sighed.

"So what are you doing here Aisha?" Raven asked not caring really. She giggled for a bit before starting to speak.

"Well...I WAS going to take you to the training spot that Chung found it seems that the red head found you first." She pouted.

"Hey don't call me a red head!" He whined.

"Whatever. So can I come with you Raven?" She asked.

"No."

"Aw but why?" She asked with sad-looking eyes.

"Because I just don't want you to."

"Aw...ok then. Maybe next time~?"

"Sure..." Raven said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll take you there~." Elsword said with a grin.

"No I'd rather Raven take me but he doesn't want to right now. See you later Raven! Bye Elsword..." She started to walk back to her house in Velder. They waved at her for a few seconds. He turned towards Elsword.

"Now show me where this so called training place that Chung found is." Raven put his hands in his pocket.

"OK! LET'S GO~~~~~!" Elsword marched into the forest that has been surrounding Velder for many years.

"In there?" He asked the knight.

"Yes. Are you scared~?" He said teasingly.

"N-no!" Raven looked at the trees and they somehow seemed to be even more ghastly than ever. "Are you sure about this Elsword?" He asked while feeling a little nervous.

"What's the worst that could happen~?" He ran into the forest.

"HEY WAIT UP ELSWORD!" The swordsman took a deep breath and followed him into the eerie-looking forest. He carefully avoided all of the sharp rocks and poisonous plants on the way. "Hey Elsword! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He felt someone's eyes watching me. Raven turned around but there was nobody there. He started to look for Elsword. _'I swear that_ _someone is watching me.'_ He had that feeling again and turned around again 5 minutes later. '_What the hell is watching me?'_ He was getting cautious and walked slowly trying to not make any sound. Raven took out his sword as he heard some sticks being stepped on nearby. "WHO GOES THERE?!" He ran towards the sound. Elsword jumped at him from behind the tree and roared at him with his arms out.

"GOTCHA! Man you got lost so I decided to have a little fun and wanted to scare you."

"You ass..." Raven punched him in the shoulder. He snickered a little which earned a growl from the swordsman.

"Hey chill out! I was just messing around~."

"Whatever. Can you take me to Chung now?" He asked in annoyance.

"Sheesh, you're no fun Raven." Raven glared at him. "All right all right, I'll lead you there...just stop it with the glare." Raven chuckled a bit. "This way." He gestured for Raven to follow him and he did so carefully without taking his eyes off of The knight. They walked for what seemed like 30 minutes through the troublesome forest.

"Are we there yet?" Raven asked for the third time.

"Do you ever shut up Raven?" He complained and just kept walking. Raven sighed and was forced to follow him some more. Elsword stopped suddenly 5 minutes later. "We're here." Elsword led Raven to an open field.

"You guys made it!" Chung hopped out of a tree nearby and walked towards the pair. "What took you guys so long? I was about to head back home!" Chung snickered a bit.

"A certain purple-headed girl was in our way and I decided to have a little fun with Raven here~." Raven glared at him a bit. "What? Are you still mad at me about that or something?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're dead to me." He told Elsword while glaring some more.

"Hey come on now, I was just messing with you a little..." Elsword said quietly.

"So what's so special about this place?" Raven asked while ignoring Elsword.

"I'm not sure but, there is something in the air in this area that never lets you get tired. So you can practice as much as you want! Isn't that amazing?!" Chung asked them while being excited.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked with concern. Chung nodded at him.

"But if you get hurt, then it won't heal you." Chung added.

"So it gives you energy but you can't heal? That's odd."

"Let's test it so you know. Elsword?"

"Yeah?" He asked Chung.

"I want you to duel Elsword until one of you knocks down the other onto the ground."

"Wait what?" Elsword asked in surprise.

"Sounds interesting...ok let's do it!" Raven took out his sword and pointed it at Elsword. "Now fight me." He demanded.

"ALL RIGHT!" He took out his great sword and pointed it at Raven. Both of them got in their fighting stances.

"I shall determine the winner. NOW BEGIN!" Chung jumped backwards and sat by the same tree that he jumped down from.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you Raven!" Elsword grinned.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna go easy on you either." Raven grinned back.

"HA!" He yelled a war cry and charged at Raven. Raven flinched a little bit but he blocked Elsword in time but he had to use both of his hands to hold his sword. "You scared Raven~?" He taunted.

"No you're the one that's scared." Raven stuck his tongue out at him. Raven jumped backwards out of his range. He jumped in the air towards Elsword and swung his sword. "SHOCKWAVE!" A white light came out of his sword and flew towards Elsword. It got bigger and bigger as it came closer to Elsword. Elsword barely manged to dodged it. Raven saw that Elsword had only a few scratches on his left cheek.

"Is that all you got~? You barely scratched me!" Elsword taunted once more. Elsword charged at Raven and started to swing his sword at Raven's head but Raven didn't know that it was a feint and Elsword swung at his stomach instead and did an uppercut at Raven which sent him flying a bit. "How'd you like my Airslash~?" He then caught Raven before he fell to the ground and did a 12-hit combo to him which caused some damage to Raven. He recovered and blocked Elsword's next attack with his sword. Raven then jumped back a bit and swung his sword downwards at Elsword. Two white swords formed behind him and they also slashed downwards at Elsword which caused damage.

"BERSERKER BLADE!"

"Looks like you have some fight in you after all..." Elsword said while spitting out some blood. Elsword slammed his hilt against Raven's chest. Somehow Raven felt weaker and Elsword continued to combo me 12 times again.

"ARMOR BREAK!" Raven recovered from the armor break and slashed at Elsword's tendons which prevented him from running.

"CUT TENDON!" Raven took Elsword by surprised and comboed him 12 times before he blocked the 13th strike with his great sword.

"WINDMILL!" He spung around continuously while wielding his sword which damaged me constantly. Raven began to breathe heavily from Elsword's attack. "Had enough~?" Elsword grinned.

"You wish..." The swordsman coughed up a little blood and spat it at Elsword. He just blocked it with his sword and it spread all over on it. Raven took that chance and kicked Elsword in the face and jumped up into the air. "FLYING IMPACT!" Raven spung and swung his sword constantly which caused Elsword to be lifted off of his feet. Raven continuously damaged Elsword as he spung faster and faster in the air which finally ended after 10 seconds later. Raven landed on his feet and watched Elsword fall towards the ground. Raven cursed as Elsword had managed to land on his feet also. Elsword coughed up a little blood as he grinned.

"Now let's get serious." He pointed his sword at Raven when he got within 15 feet of the swordsman. Suddenly his sword grew five times longer and it pierced Raven's sides. "ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" Raven felt a sharp pain in his side as Elsword's sword aura pierced the swordsman. Elsword kept slashing at Raven with the sword's long aura and did heavy damage to him. Raven's breathing became heavier as he was now starting to sweat a little.

"Now I'm going to get serious!" Raven took a running step and went threw Elsword as Raven rurned into a shadow. "Shadow step." Raven said quietly. He slammed the hilt of his blade against Elsword's spine. Raven sheathed his sword while still holding it and ran forward to deliver several fatal slashes to Elsword. "HYPERSONIC STAB!"

"Shouldn't you stop guys...? It looks like you two are trying to kill each other." Chung said to them.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Both Raven and Elsword yelled at him simutaneously.

"All right all right..." Chung said silently rubbed the back of his hear nervously. Raven and Elsword both began to glare at each other.

"I think it's about time we finished this don't you?" Elsword asked.

"I agree with you. We are equals you and I." Elsword's eye twitched a little at the sound of that. He looked at the swordsman with serious eyes. Raven saw a little fire in his eyes.

"Equals huh...? I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!" He charged at Raven with such speed that he didn't react fast enough and Elsword slashed Raven which stunned him. Next thing Raven knew, Elsword swung downwards and struck Raven with a meteor. "DOUBLE SLASH!" Raven coughed up a lot of blood as he got hurt badly.

"I'm not done yet..." The swordsman grinned slightly. Raven used cut tendon again to cut Elsword's limbs and then he comboed Elsword 12 times. Then Raven did a red spherical slash on Elsword which gave his sword the power to heal. Raven just started injuring Elsword slash after slash while his own body was slowly healing at the same time. "BLOODY ACCEL!"_ 'Now the final blow.' Raven_ thought. Elsword was breathing heavily. "TIME TO FINISH IT!" Raven got into position and charged at Elswordfast knocking him off the ground. "POWER ASSAULT!" The swordsman watched Elsword fly until he hit a tree and collapsed.

"You win Raven..." Elsword said weakly. At that moment, Raven felt eyes watching him again._ 'Now who's watching me, Chung? No...it's differen_t _eyes this time.'_

"ELSWORD!" Chung yelled and ran towards the defeated knight. Raven followed Chung towards where Elsword was. They reached the tree and helped Elsword up.

"You're a good fighter Raven." He said weakly and then he fainted 5 seconds later.

"ELSWORD DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Raven shouted at him.

"Raven..it's ok. He's just passed out." Chung reassured him by patting Raven on the back. A sound was made in the bushes nearby. A growl was heard.

"Chung...Take Elsword and go."

"I can fight and YOU take Elsword back to Velder."

"You have more energy than I do. I will hold it back."

"..." Chung was silent for a minute before nodding. He picked up Elsword and hung him on his shoulder. "You better make it back! YOU HEAR!"

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry." Raven smirked. Chung rolled his eyes and ran out of the secret place with Elsword. Raven walked to where the growl was. "I know you are there. Come out already!" He demanded. An evil giggle was heard from the bushes.

Ok if you say so~." A girl with white, long and wavy hair walked out from behind the bushes. She wore a white bra that and a mini black skirt with red stripes going all around which barely covered her waist. The proud swordsman was dumbfounded by this girl that had approached him. His nose started nose bleeding from the sight of her.

"W-W-Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" He asked while trying not to look.

"I don't like shirts much. Shirts aren't sexy enough!"

"But still..put one on please."

"I don't have a shirt~." Raven's jaw almost hit the ground as he heard her say that.

"Don't you have any shame?!" He shouted his question.

"Not really. I've been on my own for a while so I don't get to talk to people much." She giggled. _'Her giggle is kinda cute.'_ Raven thought while blushing a bit. "Perhaps you want to see a bit more~?" The girl grinned as she had a hand on her bra. Raven quickly turned around to save what innocence he had.

"N-No thanks!" His face was turning a deep red.

"That was an interesting battle you had there with your friend."

"You saw that?" Raven asked as he heard her walk closer to him.

"I was watching BEFORE you two fought."

"Stalker much?" Raven frowned.

"Well there isn't much to do in the forest now is there~?" She giggled.

"I guess not.."

"That's right Raven~." Eve winked at him.

"Hey how do you know my name?" Raven asked.

"The red head shouted your name." Eve walked closer to Raven and pressed her chest against Raven's.

"W-What are you doing..?"

"How rude of you not to ask me of my name. So I'm punishing you~." Raven's face turned bright red.

"Well I uh...I'm sorry? What is your name then?" The swordsman asked.

"Eve~. Like it?"

"Actually...Yes, yes I do." Raven smiled a bit. Eve pecked him on the cheek. Raven found his heart beating a bit faster.

"Eve?"

"S-Sorry. I just find you to be a bit attractive" She grinned.

"Me? No way." Raven rolled his eyes.

"Well I think so~." She giggled.

"Well I really ought to get going..."

"Aw please don't go~. Wanna visit my place for a bit?" She asked.

"Yeah ok but, I'm supposed to get back with my friends."

"5 minutes then?" She told the swordsman.

"Ok."

"YAY!" She grabbed Raven suddenly. Black wings popped out of her back and she started flying.

"GAH!" His voice echoed throughout the whole forest as he was flying through the air while being carried by Eve. "Hang on~!" She said teasingly._ 'What is she?' _Raven asked himself as he was in the air.

* * *

**Kiyo: FINALLY! I decided that this will be a two-shot Kat! TwT I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for me...*goes to the corner***

**Eve: NO! *drags him out***

**Kiyo: O.O**

**Eve: Just be happy you're finished with half of it. ^^**

**Kiyo: O-Okay..^^;**


End file.
